


I believe you

by Inkpot



Series: Another Thread: Unbroken Bonds [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Espio is suspicious, Gen, Talking, don't be too hard on him tho he's trying to keep everyone safe, everyone worries about gadget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Espio has suspicions, Knuckles gets upset, and everyone gets slightly more explained.





	I believe you

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I sometimes have to stop and remember what everyone knows, and who knows they know it. Silver's the worst cause he's put together a lot of details on his own. Also I've concluded that I have no idea what you all as the audience know or don't know so I'm gonna just run with my socratic logic until and unless someone calls me out. Hope you enjoy!

“It's just strange,” Espio said, “that the single person we've found who knows anything about Infinite always shows up in close proximity with Infinite sightings. Oddly convenient.”

Silver frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Espio’s gaze remained level. “I’m saying that we should be more concerned considering there’s already a clear pattern.” He tapped the monitor Amy was looking at.

“He’s not wrong,” Amy said, choosing her words carefully. “But I don’t think it means Gadget’s a threat. Maybe he’s tracking Infinite, or maybe Infinite is after him for whatever he did getting that information in the first place.”

“Could be, but we need to consider the possibility. Even if it’s a low chance, we can’t afford to take unnecessary risks in these times. Especially if there’s any chance he’s in league with Infinite.”

Much as it stung, Espio had a point. At least, he had a point based on what he knew. But Silver couldn’t say much without either breaking his promise to Gadget or making everyone more suspicious.

“You wouldn’t say that if you’d seen him around Infinite.”

They all turned to Knuckles, who’d been unusually quiet. His arms were crossed, shoulders tense, eyes fixed on the ground with enough concentrated anger to burn through the concrete.

“Do you mean you saw them interact?” Espio asked, frowning.

“Yeah, a while ago, on that emergency mission with Silver. It was in my report.”

A perfect way to be sure something would go unseen, Silver noted, considering Knuckles’ reports rarely contained more than he shared through their crew meetings.

Espio frowned. He’d probably realized the same thing, but he didn’t comment. “Alright. If you have some kind of proof that he’s not a potential security breach, let’s hear it.”

Knuckles shook his head, still staring at the ground. “It’s a bunch of things, and we don’t have time to cover it all right now.”

“Then table it. Why didn’t you say something before, anyway?”

The whole room could almost hear Knuckles’ naturally thin self control snap in two. He whirled to turn his glare on Espio, hands fisting at his sides. “And what was I supposed to say? That the kid was terrified half out of his mind but still told us to run away without him? That he almost collapsed from exhaustion the moment we were safe? That if we hadn’t been there, I’m pretty sure Infinite would have caught up to him and done who knows what? It’s not like I have any other proof, but you can’t fake what I saw!”

There was a long silence. Espio’s tail stuck straight out, hands held up in a defensive gesture and eyes wide with shock. Everyone else had milder versions of the same expression. Silver just looked away, feeling guilty all over again that he hadn’t been able to do more.

Knuckles took a few heavy breaths before straightening and walking stiffly toward the door. “Water break,” he called back over his shoulder. “Five minutes.”

The room went still after he vanished around the corner. Amy was the first to break it, turning shocked eyes on Silver. “Is… is that an accurate summary?” she asked, trying her best for professional and managing something not too far off.

Silver bowed his head before nodding. “Yeah. Gadget… asked me to keep some of the stuff he told me secret. But I guess after that I might as well say this much. Infinite’s chasing him, has been since the war started. He has ways of staying safe, but… nobody’s perfect. Someday he’ll get caught. And he knows it too.”

“Well maybe we can lend a hand?” Amy said, a little more stable with a concrete problem to examine. “He’s done a lot for us, the least we could do is ask other bases to lend him food or a place to stay, at least for a night.”

Silver was already shaking his head. As much as he appreciated her enthusiasm… “He won’t accept it. Gadget told me straight out that he’s avoided taking help from people, cause he’s afraid they’ll get involved.”

Amy’s face fell, but she nodded her understanding. “Then I guess we keep going as we have been. Meet up when we’re in the same area, and at least give him friends for calmer times.”

“Pretty much,” Silver agreed, looking down at the glowing rings on his hands. “Pretty much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/).


End file.
